Four Lincolns and a Girlfriend
'Four Lincolns and a Girlfriend '''is the fourteenth episode of Season 4 Synopsis The French, Canadian and Neo-zelandese Lincolns compete with American Lincolns for look which of them stay with Ronnie Anne. Plot In the airport, the Canadian Lincoln down of their plane, like the French and Neo-zelandese Lincolns, but Lincolns also down of the plane with Ronnie Anne and the Loud family. The others Lincolns fall in love of Ronnie Anne of different forms. The Canadian Lincoln makes an "Jackpot " in their eyes but with numbers and hearts, and three hearts appear. French Lincoln's heart out of the body, and French Linc catch his heart and puts enter and the Neo-zelandese turns into a wolf. In the house, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are in the Loud House, and the others three Lincoln appears for the window but fight, American Lincoln close the window, make the others Lincolns' fingers get cut, after back to normality, the other Lincolns open door, the Canadian Lincoln have roses for Ronnie, but the Neo-zelandese calls an group of bees for they pick the Canadian. American Lincoln have an chocolates box, but the french make a hole in the box and put an mangier of water, and Ronnie Anne gets wet. The Neo-zelandese Lincoln has another chocolate box but the french Lincoln puts dynamite and explodes in neo-zelandese Linc's face. The Canadian Linc has a smoking thingy, but Lincoln calls a group of black cats while attacking Canadian Linc. American Lincoln appears again with a cowboy cloth, with an horse, but the Neo-zelandese Lincoln have a pistol and despair to the Lincoln's cowboy hat, making the horse get crazy. After knocks, despairs, explosives and others. The four Lincolns are knocked and tired. Also, comes the Italian Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne fall in love of they, and go in a car saying "JUST FALL-IN-LOVED". The newspaper men sends an Newspaper to american Lincoln's head and say: " RECENT NOTICE: All the 13-old-years Lincolns fall in love of one girl, all in a group of four, but all gets downhearted" After read this, all the Lincolns are out of the Loud House, and make an file for suicide it, so Lincoln american enters and suicide, after Canadian, the french and the neo-zelandese, and a "iris-out" ends the episode, hear a shot. Trivia * Too of this scenes of the episode are violent, because was written by Paul Solis, what add violent scenes to the episodes. Censorship. The episode had three censors in ''Nickelodeon ''and ''Boomerang ''channels. * The first scene censored was the scene where Lincoln close the window and cut the other three Lincolns' fingers, in ''Nickelodeon, the scene censor when can see the finger cut, and censore before Lincoln close completely the window. The second was censored in ''Nickelodeon ''and the scene where the Neo-zelandese Lincoln gets in blackface, because the chocolate box explodes, was censored. * ''Boomerang ''had too little censors, but the end scene where the Lincolns of the world suicide it, was censored and the episode ends alone most the Lincolns out of the Loud House. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Vhs